


Quaint and Exotic

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Christmas Cake, Drabble, Judaism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Quaint and Exotic

Ezra looked at the cake in some glee. It was dark, rich and moist, and covered in deep layers of almond paste and icing. It was, however -

"It's a Christmas cake," he said as Tony irritatingly hummed carols. "Don't you think -"

"It's from Tesco, which is _almost_ as good as an actual kosher licence," Tony said. "Don't think of it as a Christmas cake, think of it as an-end-of-December fruit-cake. It's an anthropological experiment in which we partake of the quaint, exotic customs of our neighbours."

"In that case," Ezra said, "Give me a bit with lots of almond paste."


End file.
